Well-being literally means a healthy comfortable satisfactory living. This lifestyle coming into vogue in USA has been firstly introduced by foreign license woman magazines, and has been more popular by other media.
According to a dictionary definition, well-being means happiness and welfare. It emphasizes quality of life. The well-being group that is a neologism derived from well-being takes a lifestyle maintaining a healthy mind and body as an index of happiness, not a lifestyle pursuing physical values and reputation.
As the middle and upper class people upholding the antiwar movement and the civil right movement in USA accepted naturalism and new age culture against the highly-advanced civilization, well-being emerged as a lifestyle.
As a part of this lifestyle, there is a growing interest in health. For a healthy life, it is necessary to provide information for activities and living on the basis of an indoor or outdoor temperature and/or humidity. Such information includes a food poisoning index and a deterioration index.
The food poisoning index will now be explained. The food poisoning is ‘a kind of sickness by ingestion of food’. Mechanical and physical sickness by ingestion of alien substances does not belong to the food poisoning. Generally, the food poisoning means ‘sickness by microorganisms bonded to food or mixed or residual toxic substances’. The food poisoning index is a ratio of a time causing the food poisoning in the optimum conditions to a time causing the food poisoning at each temperature.
The deterioration index will now be explained. Deterioration of materials is dependent upon a chemically biologically complicated process. It is difficult to define deterioration of materials simply with weather elements. Nevertheless, the temperature and humidity considerably influence deterioration of materials. For example, both chemical corrosion rusting iron and organic deterioration growing molds need the humid air. When relative humidity is below 65%, deterioration does not occur or is very slow. When the relative humidity exceeds 65% and the temperature rises, deterioration is very fast. The deterioration index shows the degree of deterioration.
Hereinafter, the food poisoning index and the deterioration index are defined as well-being indexes.
To obtain the well-being indexes, the user must additionally buy a device for measuring the temperature and/or humidity and calculating the well-being indexes from the temperature and/or humidity.